A Set
by NariNari
Summary: Daisuke gives Satoshi his Christmas present. SatoxDai


**A/N:** I don't own D.N.Angel.

**MATA!!!:** I actually wrote this last year, but this year I added to it so it's like a whole new story! Yay! Oh, SatoxDai, just a kiss.

_**Word**_-Dark thoughts

_Word_- Daisuke thoughts

"Word"-talking

_**Daisuke what are you doing?**_

_I'm wrapping a Christmas present._

_**For who? Wait it's not for Creepy Boy is it?**_ Daisuke blushed at the truth and Dark saw it. _**Ahhh! What for Dai? He'd always so...well creepy. Especially around you, why would you give him a present?**_

Daisuke sighed at Dark. He was pretty much living in his mind he should know this by now! Why should he explain to Dark that Sato-chan (as Daisuke calls him that in his mind) was all alone, and Daisuke wanted to make sure the felt love at least once a year? Why should he explain to Dark that by making sure that Sato-chan was happy was the only thing important to him? Why should he tell Dark that Niwa Daisuke was in fact madly in love with his immortal enemy and wanted to thoroughly screwed by said boy? Why should he tell Dark all that , when he already knew? He shouldn't, so Daisuke settled with the some what truth.

_I like it when he's happy, presents make people happy._

_**Eh, you don't get**_ _**me**__** presents. You don't want me to be happy?**_ Dark sulked in the corner of Daisuke's mind facing away from the boy.

_Dark!_ Daisuke pleaded _Don't be so difficult!_

_**Hmpf! Difficult ,well fine then I'm leaving! I don't want to be around when you give that to Creepy Boy anyway!**_ With that Dark stalked out of Daisuke's head.

Daisuke sighed again, Dark really was being a difficult little bugger.

"Jeez, Dark," Daisuke mumbled do himself and finished wrapping his present. It had taken him a long time to find the perfect gift for Satoshi, but after hitting up countless stores he'd finally found it.

Daisuke smiled at his handiwork and stood, shouting to his mom that he'd be right back. The red haired boy left his house and made his way down the street. Daisuke knew where Satoshi lived, and that he lived alone. Daisuke couldn't see how the boy could do it, live by himself for so long. As far as Daisuke knew he didn't have many friends, in fact, he might be his _only_ friend and they were barely even that.

It wasn't long before Daisuke was standing in front of an imposing looking apartment building, the Tokyo night sky making it look more sinister than ritzy. Daisuke was greeted by a doorman who asked him where he was going. He lied saying that he was here to give a Christmas gram to the gentleman in the fourth penthouse, and that it was a surprise. The doorman looked skeptical but let him in.

Satoshi had just moved to this complex a few months ago when he turned 20, Daisuke had only been here once in those months and Satoshi had been with him then. Satoshi lived on the top floor, the last penthouse in the building, fortunately, this complex didn't require you to have a key to the elevator to make it that far.

The doors dinged open and Daisuke stepped out, facing the door to the suite. It was there that he began to have second thoughts. What if Satoshi wasn't there? Or was with someone? Maybe not so much that last one, but still.

Gathering his courage Daisuke knocked on the door, he waited with bated breath for an answer. Instead, a few moments later the door swung open, silently.

"Niwa," Satoshi said with a hit of surprise, "You don't look like someone here to give me a Christmas ram."

Daisuke blushed, remembering his earlier lie to the doorman, "Oh, about that…."

"Never mind, just come in." Satoshi stepped back, to let the smaller boy pass. Daisuke was lead into a living room area, with a large leather sofa and plasma screen TV. on the wall. "So, Niwa, what brings you here on Christmas Eve?" Satoshi asked, gesturing for the boy to sit.

"Oh, well," Daisuke sat down on the couch and watched Satoshi move into the attached kitchen, "I have something for you."

"Aa so desu ka?" Satoshi asked, while putting some water on to boil. The blue haired boy made his way back into the living room area and sat down a few feet away from Daisuke on the couch. "It's good that you stopped by, then, I have something for you as well." Satoshi leaned over the arm of the couch and picked up a small box.

"Oh! Hiwatari, you shouldn't have!" Daisuke blushed, he never thought Satoshi would give him something as well, however, he should have known.

"You got me something." He pointed out. "Here." He handed him the box and waited.

"Well, here's yours," Daisuke said passing the gift over, "Let's open them at the same time." Daisuke smiled widely and Satoshi felt his heart skip a beat.

Daisuke began unwrapping his first, Satoshi not far behind, the boxes underneath the wrapping were reveled and opened simultaneously.

Blue eyes looked into shocked red ones, hands clasped boxes tightly.

"Hiwatari," Daisuke breathed, pulling out the necklace that lay in the box, "This is…"

"The same thing you got me, only reversed." Satoshi pulled his out as well, "They're a set." His tone sounded odd, like he wasn't really in the room.

"Isn't it funny? I had no idea they were a set." Daisuke held his necklace in his hands, admiring the detailed work.

"I did." Silence reined in the room, both boys looking at one another. Suddenly, there lips met in a slow kiss, their hands were clasped together, the two angel wing necklaces coming together, and the sound of the tea kettle whistling in the background, unheeded.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed that…Happy Christmas! Please review!


End file.
